


star marks

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (or several kink wenk wonk), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, bar manager shiro, keith in a bunny suit, shiro discovers a new kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: He felt Shiro’s gaze on him as he picked the box up, turning around to shoot his boyfriend a confused look. And frowned at the slightly dazed look that was being directed his way, “Shiro?”Shaking his head, Shiro answered, “Sorry. I just…Your back.”“What about it?”“It looks good when you…” Shiro made a little gesture with his hand, a helpless grin on his face. “Kinda makes me want to kiss your back.”





	star marks

**Author's Note:**

> points at thie hella beautiful sheith art by nonis like fam. faaaam. i saw them working on this and it was <3 <3 <3 [sigh over and RT it here.](https://twitter.com/nonixnil/status/784830035417042949) Ugh those legs are just *chef kisses*

“I don’t get paid enough for this,” Keith grumbled to himself as he kicked the stool into place in front of the tall shelf. Outside the storeroom, the Valentines Day event carried on. 

 

What was "this" however? "This" was wearing a tight-fitting bunny girl costume in fire engine red, complete with dark stockings and low heels as part of the festivities. And had he mentioned the bunny ears that kept slipping off his head? To reiterate, he sure as hell didn’t get paid enough to put up with this but whatever special costume nights they’d had _had_  so far? Had led to some amazing tips. At least, that's what Lance had told him, otherwise he would have ducked out like usual. But here he was.

 

Keith debated whether the loss of dignity and frankly uncomfortable heels were worth how much tips he earned on these event nights as he stepped onto the stool. Keith repeated the figure Lance had told him a week ago and firmly told himself that yes. Yes, the loss of dignity and uncomfortable heels would very much be worth it. With the tip money he'd get tonight, Keith could easily buy Shiro a lovely birthday present.

 

While he searched for the case of Jim and wondered what gift to get for Shiro, Keith heard the storeroom door open.

 

Music which had previously been a dull, muffled bass beat turned into a proper tune. It was a lazy electric beat, the kind that encouraged people to pair up and grind against each other. To give into their desire and make a move. It was the kind of music that charmed you into lowering your guard. The door shut within one heartbeat and the next, cutting the music off.

 

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice came to him. “You in here?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith grunted as he found the case but it was underneath another case. He’d have to be careful taking this out. _Why the fuck did Pidge want this entire box? It weighs a fuck ton_.

 

As Shiro’s footsteps approached him, Keith had managed to pull the required box out of its place without doing anything more than jostling the box above it.

 

“What’re you looking for?” he heard Shiro ask while walking up to him.

 

Keith pulled a face as he took on the full weight of the box. With a grunt, he answered, “Getting some more Jim. Take this would you?”

 

Shiro was there immediately, accepting the full case before placing it out of the way while Keith made sure the remaining box was secure in its place. He was pushing it back half an inch when Keith felt Shiro’s arm slide around him.

 

“Need a hand coming down?”

 

“No,” Keith laughed, turning to face his boyfriend. On the stool, and thanks to the short red heels he was wearing, Keith had about a foot on Shiro. He smirked down at the other man, fingers cupping the base of Shiro’s skull and teasing his buzzcut. “But I’ve got a feeling you’re going to help anyways.”

 

Shiro’s smile was blinding as he did just that, hefting Keith up against his front, one arm around Keith’s hips and the other sliding up Keith’s bent leg. His smile only grew when he saw the faint confusion growing on Keith’s face the longer he was held against Shiro.

 

“Aren’t you going to let me down?”

 

“Nope,” Shiro teased, shifting his grip so that both his arms were linked underneath Keith’s ass. “I caught my rabbit and I’m gonna eat him.”

 

With a dry look at Shiro’s outfit, Keith replied, “Not exactly the Big Bad Wolf.”

 

Glancing down, Shiro asked, “I’m gray like a wolf. Doesn’t that count?”

 

Keith laughed. He dragged a single digit down the black and red stripped tie and dark gray waistcoat Shiro was wearing. “What kind of wolf wears a button-down, waistcoat, and slacks?”

 

“A business wolf,” Shiro answered with a playful growl, pressing his teeth against Keith’s collarbone. 

 

With a laugh, Keith ducked his head to press a kiss to Shiro’s hair, wishing he have more leverage to pull Shiro closer. As the biting kisses moved up his throat, Keith groaned, “Don’t leave any marks.”

 

“Not even under here?” Shiro asked as he backed them up, bottles and cases rattling softly as Keith’s back connects against the shelves. He let Keith down on his feet, hands moving up to cup Keith’s neck and the shirt collar he’s wearing, fingers sliding under the stiff material.

 

Keith swallowed harshly, struggling to resist the temptation offered to him, “We can’t. Allura’s gonna come looking for us.” He hated doing this, hated planting his hands gently on Shiro’s chest and pushing him away. 

 

Sighing, Shiro pulled back with a regretful frown. “You’re closing tonight, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith tried not to sigh at the prospect. 

 

“I’ll wait up for you.”

 

“You don’t have too.”

 

Shaking his head, Shiro ran the tip of his nose up against Keith’s nose, “I want to.” He smiled and adjusted the bunny ears perched atop Keith’s hair. “Need some help carrying that crate out?”

 

“I got it,” Keith leaned forward to press their lips together, thinking that maybe the stupid heels were good for something after all if they put him and Shiro at the same height.

 

The kiss was too short for Keith’s liking but he told himself to bear with it. They’d have plenty of time for more once they both were off the clock and back in their apartment. Shiro smiled at him, soft and fond as he adjusted Keith’s costume before dropping one last kiss on the tip of his nose, “I’ll come say good bye before I leave.”

 

Keith nodded, slipping out of Shiro’s arms regretfully. He felt Shiro’s gaze on him as he picked the box up, turning around to shoot his boyfriend a confused look. And frowned at the slightly dazed look that was being directed his way, “Shiro?”

 

Shaking his head, Shiro answered, “Sorry. I just…Your back.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“It looks good when you…” Shiro made a little gesture with his hand, a helpless grin on his face. “Kinda makes me want to kiss your back.”

 

God knew they’d done more than their fair share of dirty talk over the years they’d been together. They’d _done_  so much stuff in bed that Keith had stopped feeling embarrassed about a lot of things. But hearing the shy and earnest desire in Shiro’s voice in that moment? Made his face heat up like someone had just lit a fire under his cheeks.

 

It also made him want to drop the stupid box in his hands and push Shiro down to the floor, fuck the fact that they were at work and in the bar’s storeroom. But he forced himself to swallow his desire down. Most of it anyways. 

 

“When I’m back home,” Keith promised in a voice that trembled at the end, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

 

He stared at Shiro’s tongue as it peeked out to wet his lips, held still when the other man took a step forward, and reached his metal hand out to touch Keith’s back. Keith shivered at the cool contact, wanting to groan or whimper at the feeling of the single digit _slowly_  dragging up his spine. God... had his back always been so sensitive?

 

“When you’re back home.” Shiro agreed quietly, kissing the tip of Keith’s right ear through his hair. His voice was husky with desire and promise when he whispered, “Bring the costume with you.” 

 

Keith's exhale was a shaky, long thing that ended with a soft nod of agreement.


End file.
